This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To support the research and outreach missions of the National Primate Research Center.[unreadable] [unreadable] The Information Services Division, established in 2006, consists of two existing units, the Jacobsen Library and the [unreadable] Information Technology and Systems Services Unit (IT) Unit. In addition, we will continue to build upon the existing [unreadable] strengths within both Units in order to support the Centers informatics initiatives. Both Units will work closely together [unreadable] to provide a continuum of information services and resources to the Primate Center. [unreadable] [unreadable] Beginning in January 2005, the Wisconsin National Primate Research Center embarked on an informatics strategic [unreadable] planning process. Recognizing the importance of collaboration and data sharing, the center has invested both time and [unreadable] local funds to develop an understanding of what needs to be done to make this a reality. The Informatics Strategy takes [unreadable] the idea of sharing information and data to the next level, which is the creation of a systems environment to optimally [unreadable] support primate research activities collaboratively across the primate research community through the sharing of [unreadable] information, tools and best practices. [unreadable] [unreadable] Each of the units, under the auspices of the Information Services Division, while continuing to provide services and [unreadable] resources to the Primate Center, will play a key role in furthering the center's Informatics Strategy.[unreadable] [unreadable] Staff Member Training/Conferences (all units):[unreadable] [unreadable] + Sixth Comparative Medicine Resource Directors Meeting. Sponsored by the National Center for Research Resources [unreadable] (NCRR), California National Primate Research Center, Davis, CA, Nov. 15-16, 2006.[unreadable] [unreadable] + Pathology Image Database: Steering Committee Meeting. Sponsored by the WNPRC, Madison WI, Dec. 14, 2006.[unreadable] [unreadable] + BIRN (Biomedical Informatics Research Network) All Hands Meeting. NIH/NCRR/BIRN-CC, San Diego, CA, Oct. [unreadable] 23-25, 2006.[unreadable] [unreadable] + Annual Meeting of the American Society of Primatologists, San Antonio, TX, Aug. 16-19, 2006.[unreadable] [unreadable] + Promoting Effective Workplace Dynamics. 8th Annual Manager/Supervisor Conference, sponsored by the University [unreadable] of Wisconsin, Madison Office of Human Resource Development, Madison, WI, October 4, 2006.[unreadable] [unreadable] + Moving at the Speed of Byte: Emerging Technologies for Information Management. 3.5 MLA contact hrs, MLA [unreadable] Webcast, Madison, WI, Nov. 8, 2006.[unreadable] [unreadable] + NPRC Library Consortium Meeting. (Coordinated Information Services for Primate Research, P40 RR015311) [unreadable] Madison, WI, April 3, 2006.[unreadable] [unreadable] + Empowering Our Patrons. WiLSWorld Conference, Madison, WI, July 26-27, 2006.[unreadable] [unreadable] + Academic Libraries: Pointing Toward New Directions. Wisconsin Association of Academic Librarians, Stevens Point, [unreadable] WI, March 28-31, 2006.[unreadable] [unreadable] + OCLC Connexion Holdings Maintenance. Webinar, Feb. 23, 2006.[unreadable] [unreadable] + Lockdown 2006. Sponsored by DoIT, University of Wisconsin-Madison, Madison, WI, July 28, 2006.[unreadable] [unreadable] + Web Development Series. DoIT, University of Wisconsin-Madison, Madison, WI, June 5-9, 2006.[unreadable] [unreadable] Publications note: Information Services support is involved in numerous journal articles that depend in part or in [unreadable] full on WNPRC resources.